Something Wicked This Way Comes
by KaeLaCha4444
Summary: What happens when the witches from Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies comes to Hogwarts as a deadly sickness is falling on all of witches and wizards who refuse to perform the Unforgivable Curses? The supreme and new headmistress, Fiona, orders the remaining students and staff to share Professor Snape's dungeons in order to hide from the virus and death eaters


CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Ryan Murphy.

"Oh Delia, stop exaggerating. Things will all be back to normal in no time. The Ministry will figure out how to stop these dunderheads soon enough." Fiona said to Cordelia who was sitting at the head of the professor's table eating breakfast. After all, she was the Supreme and new Head Mistress. The dining hall was empty besides the four teachers and the three Gryffindor students. Neville would have been there but he died that morning.

Harry and Ron woke up in the common room after hearing a deep groan coming from the boy's dorm. "You 'ear that Harry?" Ron's mouth was open and his eyes were wide as he stared at Harry waiting for confirmation.

"Yes. I hear it. It's Neville." Harry sat up and put on his glasses.

"He wasn't doing too well last night. I figured today would be the end for him."

Harry looked at Ron. "Don't say that. You know he has fought harder than anyone else to survive this long. Maybe he could be the first wizard to pull through this. Let's go see."

"I'm not going in there! You've seen how fast that bloody thing spreads! He'd probably all bloated and poufy." He scoffed.

Harry summoned their red and gold scarfs. They magically wrapped themselves around their mouths and noses. "Assuming that he's even dead…" His voice was muffled.

"These scarfs will keep the gurms off?"

"You mean germs? I think it will, but I've been thinking that maybe it's not a virus or bacteria. After all, me you and Hermione are still alive. Hundreds of people have died here, how could just a few of us still be alive?"

"I dunno. I thought Hermione would have it figured it out by now." Between Hermione, Professor Foxx and Professor Laveau and Professor Snape one of them had to figure all of this out.

"Let's go have a look, shall we?"

"Let me assure you Madame Supreme, the Death Eaters are definitely not dunderheads. Not like the rest of the few mediocre witches and wizards left." He motioned to the three students sitting before them.

Hermione scoffed.

"How could I forget about how you were one of the main idiots at Voldemort's fingertips?" Fiona crossed her legs as the house elves approached the table with fire whiskies in hand.

"Mother don't say that name! I can't stand hearing it!" Cordelia closed her mangled eyes and held her forehead in her hands.

Unaffected, Fiona flicked her wrist. "Get over it." She and Marie clinked their mugs together.

"We ain't scared of no green boney fucker, ain't that the truth, Fi?" She busily swished her drink around in her cup and motioned for Dobby to pass her the hot sauce before he sat in her lap.

"That's disgusting." Snape sneered at her drink.

"You have no flavor, no sense of taste."

Fiona looked on in amazement. Snape and Marie had been blooming into diligent enemies from the first day of the semester. They were both too bold and arrogant for their own good. Harry nudged Ron and whispered, "Look, they're about to start at it again."

Ron gulped. "She scares me more than that bloody old git."

Hermione smirked. "Well, she _is_ American _and_ the Voodoo Queen. You can't get much scarier than that."

"Well, what about the Supreme?"

"She's harmless as long as she's in charge and everything is going her way." Hermione said sheepishly. "I think that I'm the next supreme, by the way. Though I have never tried using ascension.

"Harmless? ARE YOU MAD?"

"Dobby thinks that Professor Snape should be nice to the queen!" He quivered and Marie tossed her braids over her shoulder before resting her hand on his knobby little knee.

"Don't worry about that pasty fool." She reached into her pocket and handed Dobby a pair of white ruffled socks.

"Ohhh! These are Dobby's new favorite pair. Where did the queen find such a delightful pair of socks?"

"I got them from a baby I-" She cleared her throat, "I made them."

"How thoughtful of you!" He gave her a tight hug before putting the white socks on.

Amused, Fiona made a humph sound and secured a mug in her blind daughter's hands. "Have a drink Delia. Your nerves are getting to you."

"I can't drink! I'm pregnant, you know!"

"So what? I drank and smoked with you while I was pregnant. You were only born a few weeks earlier and had childhood asthma. Nothing a little magic can't fix."

"You are all so moronic. We couldn't have gotten a worse new faculty if we tried." He mumbled under his breath.

The three witches waved their hands towards him, ready to attack, but he flew out of the giant stain glass window that he had just shattered the year before while trying to escape with the Death Eaters.

"I'm not cleaning that up! Let him pick up after his own damn self!" Marie said in her overly dramatic tone. She put Dobby down and stood up from the table to leave. She draped her black leather Givenchy jacket over her shoulders.

Ron ogled her. She was wearing a new black wrap dress that she ordered from some store on the lap muggle device. He was almost sure he heard her tell Hermione that it was from the Amazon rainforest. He grinned when her saw her curvy bare thigh peek through the side slit of the dress. "Hermione why don't you wear one of those dresses? It looks delightful on her." When she walked by he smiled goofily.

She kicked him under the table.

"Greasy bat." Fiona let out a sigh. "You all get your things and head to the Slytherin common room. We are all sleeping in the Slytherin Tower from now on. If we stay in close proximity to each other we have a better chance at defending ourselves from whatever fresh hell is looking to come our way."

"The Slytherin house? Why not Gryffindor?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin as well as Marie and Severus. I've grown to love green and silver. It's much better than Cordelia's ghastly Hufflepuff colors. Yellow and black, ugh. Their common room looks like a swarm of bumble bees exploded." She switched off. "I'm going for a bath in the prefect's bathroom. That bath tub is bigger than all the rest."

"At least they're all amusing enough." Harry offered. "Amusing, but mad."

Hermione went to assist Professor Foxx, being that she would be the only person in the dining hall once they went to their rooms to pack.

"I can do if myself. Thank you Hermione." Cordelia smiled and started to rise from the table.

"What do you suppose we do about this whole Voldemort situation?" Asked Fiona as she slid into the bath tub with Marie.

"Go back to New Orleans!" She said matter-of-factly.

"I'm being serious you shrew!"

"Me too!" Marie assured.

"I should have used the cruciatus curse on one of these idiots ages ago."

Marie leaned in and kissed Fiona softly. "Then why didn't you? After all you don't have a soul."

"Neither do you. You sold yours to Papa Lega Boo Boo or whatever his name is." She teased and lit a cigarette. "I knew Voldemort when he was still Tom Riddle. Hell, I even dated him for a month or two."

"Really?" She asked jealously.

Fiona sighed and shrugged, "I was just as power hungry as he was. So you can see why that didn't work out. I want to see the world, have the world and everyone in it serve me. Mind you I was just a young little cocky girl. But his thoughts were a lot darker than mine, believe it or not, and his intentions a lot more sinister. I felt threatened by him, I'm ashamed to say. Anna-Lee Leighton sent the little albinos to come for me and bring me back to the Academy once she caught whiff of the whole situation. From then on I started to create a name for myself. We were taught that women were the most powerful, the most valuable. I'll be damned if I let a man rule me! And I'll be damned if I'm going to go out and kill just to please him." She finished angrily.

"Okay, okay… I get it. Calm down. Don't you start gettin' that tone of voice with me ma Chẻrie." Marie sassed.

"Then what about you?"

"Me? I kill babies to stay immortal, you can't get much dark hearted than that. I can be evil my own self. I don't need no snake nosed white man to tell me what to do!"

"It's always black and white with you, give the old race war a break." She dismissed her.

Moaning Myrtle peeped put of her stall. "What do you two think you're doing in my bathroom?" She asked in her typical whinny and squealy voice. "I should report you to-"

"Who? Me?" Fiona challenged and took a long drag out of her cigarette.

Myrtle balled up her fists and pouted. "Lesbians wind up straight in hell you know!"

"We're already there." Fiona rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"And what are you doing waltzing up here like you own the place?"

"The nerd lives here." Fiona answered coldly. "It's a shame that she has to go on for the rest of eternity being that ugly."

She let out a long high pitched sob and flew into her stall. They could hear her splash into the toilet.

"Damn that was cold." Marie stared bewilderedly. "You can't just pick on little dead girls like that!"

Fiona slid closer to Marie. "She's more of the bully if you ask me. Showing your face when you look like that is the ultimate insult." She kissed her.

"Do you think they know? About us, I mean. One of them is bound to find out between Snape and those nosey little badass kids. Nothing is private around here."

"No," She agreed, "but that girl Hermione is full of secrets. Let's keep this between you and me, I have reason enough to believe that she has the hots for Snape."

"Say whaaat?" Marie's eyes widened. "I thought she was supposed to be the smart one out of the bunch. Poor lil' ole crazy thang. You think he put a spell on her?"

Fiona chuckled. "No. Why would he do that? You see that he doesn't have any emotions." She took a sip of her margarita.

Marie held her free hand under the water. "You're right about that one."

"Cordelia doesn't know about us yet." Fiona walked her fingers up her thigh. "I mean, she can't see. Why tell her if she can't figure it out herself."

Marie nodded approvingly. "I feel you on that one."

"Oh now what do we have here?" Fiona smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Now you know I asked myself that same question." Peeves, the ghost, sat on the other side of the jacuzzi-like bathtub. "In the bath with one another/ I think the two may in fact be lovers." He broke out in his typical sing-song voice. "This is such a sight to be seen/ The Voodoo queen and reigning Supreme." He laughed maniacally.

"Oh it's Peeve the perv…" Marie rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

"Peeve the perv? PEEVE THE PERV? / OH MADAM YOU HAVE QUITE SOME NERVE!"

He angrily flew into the stone wall.


End file.
